


tell me what to do (and i'll do it)

by Anonymous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dennis Reynolds, Dirty Talk, Dom Dennis Reynolds, Episode: s14e04 The Gang Chokes, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Post The Gang Chokes, Power Bottom Dennis Reynolds, Power Dynamics, Riding, Sub Mac McDonald, Top Mac McDonald, Topping from the Bottom, bc its dennis what do you expect, dennis has the power, dom/sub is pretty light don't let the tags scare you, its dennis, just letting you know who has the power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dennis needs control and Mac needs Dennis to tell him what to do.This was bound to happen sooner or later.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	tell me what to do (and i'll do it)

They were arguing.

They argued a lot, and it wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other fights they'd had, but it still stung, because Dennis was mad at him and Mac didn't know how to fix it. The shouting match had started late- after they got home from dinner, after they each showered, just as Dennis was going to his room for the night, Mac had timidly asked, "Hey Dennis, are you mad at me?" Dennis _had_ been mad at him, and when prompted had also been very enthusiastic about telling Mac why.

"You're so goddamn needy, Mac. All the goddamn time! It's like I have this stupid little dog that just follows me around- being your friend is like having a baby! I have to make every single goddamn decision for you, and for what? You want me to depend on you so badly but you wouldn't even be able to provide me anything! You'd just make me order you around! Don't you have free will? Can't you make a decision for yourself instead of just relying on me to do it for you? I don't give a shit and I don't want to do that!"

Mac's heart was bruised and hurting in his chest. He knows Dennis doesn't mean it. He can't mean it, probably, but it still hurts. "The decision I made for myself is that I want you to make my decisions for me. Plus, I can make decisions for myself. I didn't give Dee the epipen earlier!"

"What the fuck, Mac! Do you even hear yourself? That's pathetic. She could have died." Dennis seethed, his hands moving wildly around as he spoke.

"She didn't!" Mac protested. "I was gonna do it, but she wanted to see the other side first!"

"This is exactly your problem!" Dennis snapped. "You didn't make a decision, Mac, you just did what Dee wanted you to do! Which is arguably worse! Why are you so obsessed with this?"

Mac frowned. "Because that's what people who care about each other do, Dennis! They rely on each other! They give each other advice, they help each other out! I thought that's what we did!"

"That shit is a two way street, Mac! You can't just ask me to make every single decision for you! Just like I don't want you constantly babying me, because I can _make my own goddamn decisions_ like a real fucking person!"

"Then make it a two way street!" Mac yelled. "I rely on you so much and you don't even seem to give a shit about me! Dennis, you're my best friend, man! If you don't want to make every single decision for me, fine. Okay. But can you still make some, at least? Give me something back, please?! So I know that I'm not the only one who cares about us."

Dennis hesitates for a moment, some odd expression washing over his features before disappearing quickly. "You want me to tell you what do do?" Dennis asks. He sounds like he's considering agreeing. Or at least relenting.

"Yes!" Mac insists. "Dennis, that is all I want!"

Dennis looks at him, like he's made up his mind. He sits down on the couch, looks Mac right in the eye. "Then kneel."

Mac stops still, eyes bugging out of his head. "What?" he says weakly. T

Dennis raises an eyebrow at him, and he's got that look in his eye that Mac knows means he is turned on and about to seduce-slash-hunt-down someone for sex. "You heard me, kneel." When Mac still hesitates, he adds in a sly voice, "Unless you don't want to," which has Mac sputtering briefly.

"No, I-" Mac's cheeks are warm, but he swallows down his nerves and lowers himself to his knees. Sitting back on his heels, he looks up at Dennis, watching him carefully and catching the brief smirk that plays at his lips.

"Good boy," Dennis says, and Mac's heart jumps in his chest. _That felt nice_ Mac thinks, face hot. He shifts awkwardly on his knees, glancing away for a moment. The movement gave him away: "Did you like that?" Dennis coos, and Mac can't help but nod. He isn't entirely sure what's happening- Dennis had either gone from angry to horny extremely fast, or he'd been horny the whole time (which, for Dennis, was honestly more likely than not) but Mac wondered why he was suddenly choosing Mac for this. Was it because he was the one was was here? Would Dennis be asking anyone to kneel right now, if he wasn't at home with Mac? Or did Mac himself have something to do with it? "I can hear you thinking, Mac," Dennis says. Quickly, he adds, "Which I didn't know that you could do," like he was trying to prove he wasn't soft for Mac. 

"Dennis," Mac sighs, and his eyes drifted to the floor. His voice sounds tired and disappointed to his own ears. 

There's a finger underneath his chin, and now Dennis is guiding him so that he looks back up at those icy blue eyes. "Do you want me to tell you what to do?" he asks again, voice serious with the implication it carried. This was his way of asking, of initiating, getting Mac to make the first decision and then give himself over to Dennis. Because now it was clear what Dennis would tell him to do- the only question left was, did Mac want it?

Of course he wanted it. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything else.

"Yes," Mac breathes.

Dennis smiles, small and serene. "Good," he says. He takes a short step forward and asks, "Do you want to suck my dick?" Mac's breath hitches at the question and he bites his lip, nodding again. "Hm. Lean forward then."

Mac obliges, tilting his torso closer to Dennis. The other man's crotch is inches from his face, but he hasn't been told to touch it yet- instead, Mac turns his head to the side, resting his cheek against Dennis' hipbone, next to the growing bulge that was becoming more obvious by the second. He breathes softly, quietly, like he's trying not to disturb the moment. Like the slightest wrong move would somehow make all of this stop. "What now?" he asks. His lips brush the tent in Dennis' robe when he speaks, and Dennis inhales sharply above him.

"Take my dick out," Dennis tells him, and who would Mac be to deny that request? He reaches up, undoing the tie around Dennis' waist and moving his robe, revealing pale skin and- that. Mac's eyes widened at Dennis' cock in his face, and it was just like he'd imagined it, big and flush and hard against his stomach. God, he couldn't believe this was happening. "You wanna suck it, baby boy?" Dennis teases, and Mac looks up at him, wide-eyed, expression pleading. Yes, please, he does. "Go ahead."

Mac does, leans forward, wastes no time in pressing his face into Dennis. He presses open-mouthed kisses along his shaft, to the tip, moves lower and gives attention to the base. Moves even lower to kiss his balls, bring them into his mouth, stroke them with his tongue. Above him, Dennis lets out a gasp that changes to a low moan halfway through. Mac can't help but feel proud. He's making Dennis feel like that, good enough to make those noises. He wants to give Dennis as much pleasure as he wants, as much as he deserves, to keep making him feel good and to keep feeling proud about it. 

Mac licks a strip up Dennis' dick, from the base all the way to the tip, before closing his lips around the tip and sucking lightly. He swirls his tongue, and Dennis' hips buck, his cock sliding farther into Mac's mouth. Mac just goes with it, sinking even lower. Dennis moans again, and this time it's louder.

"Oh, Mac," he gasps, and Mac's heart jumps in his chest. He forces himself lower, tries to take as much as he can, bobs his head and tighten his lips and tries to breathe through his nose. Dennis makes this sort of broken sound, almost like a whimper, before his hand comes to rest on the back of Mac's head and he threads his fingers through his hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Mac pulls off quickly, looking at Dennis with concern. Both of them are panting hard, and Mac can only assume he's just as red in the face as Dennis when he asks "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" His throat feels a little weird and his words sound kind of hoarse, but it's good.

"No, no," Dennis assures him, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch. "God, no. You're good." 

Mac sighs in relief. "What's up then?"

"You're going to let me fuck your mouth," Dennis tells him. Mac's heart jumps in his chest, nerves of excitement buzzing around his ribs. It wasn't a question, but a demand, and it was really hot, even though Mac knew that if he told Dennis he wouldn't that Dennis couldn't do anything about it. Dennis knew it too, but he also knew that Mac _wouldn't_ say no- not because of any implications or something stupid like that, but simply because he wouldn't want to. Because it was Dennis, and Mac would do anything in the world to make him happy. For Dennis to call him a good boy again.

"Okay," is all Mac says, and Dennis grins wickedly at him, like he's won. Mac supposes he has, because he's really good at giving head. Dennis tightens his grip in Mac's hair, and the alone is enough to get Mac breathless and wanting, but soon the tip of his dick is pressing against his lips and Mac lets his mouth fall open, obedient. With a low groan, Dennis rests his dick so it's resting on Mac's tongue before slowly pushing into his mouth. Mac moves his tongue so that it drags against the underside of Dennis' cock as he pushes in, sucks and hollows out his cheeks with every short thrust. Dennis moans, fisting Mac's hair and pulling his further onto his dick so that the head is hitting the back of his throat. Mac almost gags but manages to force it down, but Dennis must have felt his throat twitch because he's smirking when Mac looks up at him through his lashes. 

"Mm, you're so good for me," Dennis says through a moan, and he thrusts into Mac's mouth again. Then he does it again, and again, going deeper, until he's really fucking Mac's mouth. "So good for me, baby boy, all for me." Mac's getting a little overwhelmed, with the fist tight in his hair, the praise, the huge cock fucking his throat. He feels warm, but also like he's beginning to float a little. It's nice- it makes him shudder, and he starts to moan around Dennis' dick, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He's being so good for Dennis, Dennis _said_ he was being good, was fucking his mouth like he was good. As much as he can, Mac sucks again, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Dennis' dick to make a tighter passage. Dennis rewards him by bucking his hips extra hard, and Mac gags, but Dennis just fucks him through it. He only goes for a few more seconds though, and then he stops, lets his dick just sit in Mac's mouth for a moment, and then slowly pulls out.

Mac gasps for air, the pleasant buzz under his skin making it difficult to focus. He knew that Dennis was probably going to say something soon, or maybe he already had said something, but right now Mac just wanted to float. He felt nice and good and relaxed and safe, kneeling on the floor of his living room with his best friend's cock covered in his spit, and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Mac?" Dennis is saying, and there's a hand on his cheek, the thumb stroking over the bone just under his eye. "You with me?"

The buzz is fading, but Mac still feels nice so he nods lazily, leans into Dennis' hand. "Yeah," he says, and if he thought his voice sounded hoarse before, then now it was completely fucked. "Sorry."

Dennis scoffs. "Don't apologize. Not your fault I'm the best fuck you've ever had."

" _Are_ we fucking?" Mac asks, and he can't help the hopeful way he says it. He knows that Dennis can tell that his answer, should he be asked, would be yes a million times over. So really, the question is just for Dennis, who responds with a firm, confident nod and a 'yeah', like he didn't just give Mac everything he's wanted for the past twenty years.

"My bedroom or yours?" Dennis asks- another small decision for Mac. It's a little odd to be testing the waters for a middle ground in all of this while having sex for the first time, but somehow Mac doesn't think this would work if they just did it normal. It was always going to be like this for them. 

"Yours," Mac croaks, and Dennis stands and starts toward his bedroom, not offering to help Mac up from the floor but knowing he'll follow.

Mac thinks he knows in the back of his head somewhere that this isn't the start of something big. He thinks that Dennis might be using him. Mac either can't bring himself to care or he cares too much, holding out hope for the idea that maybe Dennis is doing this and will still want more later, no matter how small the chances. He doesn't know if it's anxiety or reality telling him these things, but for now he pushes the thoughts down, picks himself up off the floor and follows Dennis into his room. If he doesn't get the pressure off his dick soon, he might explode.

Dennis is already on the bed, and he has a strip of rope in his hand that makes Mac both extremely nervous and extremely excited. His reaction must be pretty obvious through his sleep shorts, because Dennis smirks and holds up the rope and says, "Yeah?" like Mac just told him exactly what he wanted him to do with it. 

"Why the rope?" Mac asks, shuffling toward the bed. Dennis rolls his eyes and reaches out, tugging Mac closer by his arm. He pulls again, guides Mac so that he's sitting next to him on the edge of the mattress. 

"Because," Dennis explains, moving further up the mattress, "I'm going to tie you up and use you for my own pleasure."

Mac's dick twitches at the image that popped into his head at that statement, because holy shit. "Oh," he says, eyes wide. "Am I still on top?"

Dennis raises an eyebrow. "Ever heard of topping from the bottom?" he asks, and Mac nods. "Like that. But I've got all the power." He pauses, like he's waiting for Mac to say it's okay, but Mac just moves further onto the bed and closer to Dennis. 

He looks at Dennis, tried to put as much trust and love in his eyes as he can so that Dennis _knows_ , and says, "What do you want me to do?"

Triumph and satisfaction is what he sees in Dennis' eyes when he looks back, and it's only a little disappointing and lot exciting. "Take off your clothes." Mac obeys, reaching for the bottom hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, maybe making a bit more of a show than necessary. Not that Dennis is complaining, because Mac can clearly see him staring at his chest. He maneuvers himself so that he can slide his sleep shorts off, and then he's naked, because Mac McDonald does not sleep in his fucking underwear like a loser. He sighs as the pressure from his pants is released, takes a moment just to sit there and breathe. 

"Lie back," Dennis tells him, and Mac does. He's laying in the middle of the bed, head on the pillows when Dennis leans over him, takes both of his wrists and moves them so that they're positioned above his head. Carefully, almost lovingly, Dennis takes the rope and wraps it around his wrists, attaches it to the headboard. Mac tugs lightly, and is pleased to find that it's not obscenely tight. He is also pleased to discover that although it's not too tight, he also can't move his arms much. 

"It's good," Mac says, because he knows Dennis won't ask. Dennis just hums, throws a leg over his hips, leans down and hovers over him, so close and beautiful but untouchable. Mac arches his back, pushes his chest up, tries to get closer to Dennis. Dennis just laughs at him and pushes him back into the mattress, tutting at him. 

When Dennis leans forward for a kiss, however, Mac is floored. This whole thing had progressed pretty quickly, and they hadn't kissed, so Mac had just assumed that this was one of those time that Dennis had sex when he felt like he needed to instead of when he wanted to, because Mac knows that Dennis never kisses on those occasions. But now- as Dennis presses his lips against his, moves them slowly, parts them so that Mac can run his tongue along the back of his teeth, he feels hope growing in his chest. Because kissing means that Dennis wants this too. Maybe even as much as Mac does.

Mac grazes his teeth against Dennis' bottom lip, tugging at it before sucking it gently into his mouth. Dennis lets out a breathy moan at the feeling, grinding his hips against Mac's. He brings a hand up to Mac's jaw, tilts his head, licks at his lower lip and then into his mouth. Kissing Dennis is the best, Mac thinks. It's deep and slow but there's a hint of desperation behind it that manages to make it a little bit aggressive. Mac likes it. He can tell from the way that Dennis kisses him that he likes this, likes Mac, and that's all that Mac could ever ask for.

Mac hears the sound of a bottle cap flipping open, and soon after Dennis began moaning into the kiss with a new fervor, his movements becoming a little jerkier and distracted. He knows this means that Dennis is fingering himself, and the thought of it sends a new surge of arousal to his dick. Mac whines and grinds his hips up, trying to find friction against Dennis. Dennis gasps and then moans loudly, pulling away from the kiss and letting his head drop against Mac's collarbone. "Oh god, Mac," he moans, his voice breaking off when Mac grinds his hips up into Dennis' hand again. He must be hitting his prostate, to be reacting like that- Mac knows that feels good, and he wants Dennis to feel good, so he does it again and again and again, pushing Dennis' fingers into him with his hips, listening to the gasping moans of the slim man on top of him.

"I'm ready," Dennis blurts, the words running fast from his mouth. "Jesus." Dennis pulls his fingers out of his hole and pauses, letting himself just breath into Mac's neck, one hand still on his jaw, the other on this thigh now. Mac's heart jumps in his chest when Dennis' thumb strokes at his hipbone, shuddering at the quiet intimacy of the touch. His breathing stutters as Dennis reaches down between his thighs and finally, _finally_ grabs his dick and positions it against his hole. 

"Dennis," Mac breathes, and it comes out as a whimper. Dennis just leans down, presses a surprisingly chaste kiss to his lips, and sinks down on his cock, bottoming out in one go. Mac feels the breath get punched out of him and he moans, whines as he grinds his hips up in an attempt for more friction, more warmth, more Dennis. Dennis is so tight, so perfect, Mac doesn't think he can take it. This is everything he's ever wanted, and-

When Dennis starts to raise himself up, Mac gasps and says, "Wait!" He tries to reach out to grab Dennis by the waist, hold him still for a moment, but he's stopped by the rope around his wrists. The restriction just sends another wave of arousal through him, and holy shit he's about to blow his load so early, like a fucking teenager. "Dennis, oh god- wait, please, wait," he whimpers, and Dennis stops moving to look down at him in surprise and concern.

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

Mac bites his lip, feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment. "I, um. Just give me a couple seconds," he mumbles.

He sees Dennis' eyes light up with realization, and then that expression is replaced with a mocking glee, and Mac just turns his head stubbornly and stares at the rumpled sheets next to his head. "You're about to blow your load!" Dennis announces, like Mac wasn't already painfully aware of that. "Oh, man, that's awesome."

Mac pouts, avoiding looking at Dennis. "How is that awesome?" he asks.

"Well, it's awesome for me," Dennis says, almost too casual for someone with a dick up their ass. "That just means I'm awesome in bed." 

"What does that mean for me then?"

"That you're pathetic." He says it so bluntly and Mac frowns, so Dennis leans down and gives him a kiss that lasts a few seconds. Then another one, and another, before he pulls away and presses on last kiss to the skin just below Mac's jaw. "Don't worry. It's cute though." 

Mac doesn't even have time to think about what it means that Dennis called him cute, of all things, and so sweetly too, because Dennis is finally raising himself up again, and Mac has a (slightly) better handle on himself this time so he doesn't cum too soon. Dennis starts fucking himself on Mac's cock, and any coherent thought that Mac could've hoped to have suddenly vanish. "Oh god," Mac gasps. "Dennis, holy shit."

"Yeah?" Dennis asks, teasing, and Mac wonders how he can sound like that while fucking himself on another man's dick- so in control. "You like that, baby? Like watching me ride your cock? Wishing you could touch me, but knowing you can't."

"Yes, fuck, Dennis," Mac moans. "I love it."

"You look so good under me," Dennis pants- he isn't immune to pleasure. Mac grinds his hips up to meet Dennis' downward thrusts, earning a new series of moans from the other man. "Oh- you feel so good, fuck, Mac!" After a minute or so, however, Dennis stops fucking himself and just rests his hips on Mac's, grinding his ass back and forth. He's driving Mac crazy. "Okay, new decision," Dennis says, catching his breath as he spoke, "I'm gonna fuck myself on your cock. You're not allowed to move, and you're not allowed to come until I've had my fill and I say you can. Got it?"

Mac's dick twitched, making Dennis groan a little in the back of his throat. He laughs weakly, looking up at Dennis sheepishly. "There's your answer, I think." 

"Good," Dennis muses, and then he's at it. He lifts himself up, almost completely off Mac's dick, before he drops back down and slams his hips against Mac's. Mac gasps, because holy shit does that feel amazing, and Dennis keeps doing it, that same, maddening move over and over and over again, driving Mac insane. Mac whines and moans and squirms, feeling all at once too big and too small for his body. 

Dennis is moaning loudly, riding Mac like an absolute fucking pro, head thrown back and hand pumping his own dick. Mac watches, entranced, as Dennis pulls at his bottom lip with his teeth. "So good," Dennis is panting, his voice breaking every time he slams down. "Your cock is so good, Mac."

Mac whimpers, and since Dennis told him not to move all he can do is wrap his fingers around the ropes and squeeze tight, trying not to arch his chest too much. "Dennis, Dennis, Dennis," he pants, the words falling from his lips like a prayer. 

Dennis looks at him when he says his name, and runs a hand up his chest while he rides him. His hand brushes over his nipple and Mac's breath catches as it moves even higher before coming to a rest at the base of his neck. Dazed, Mac tries to ask, "Wha-?" but Dennis shushes him, puts the slightest bit of pressure against his neck, and says, breathless, "Making a decision."

Soon, Dennis' fucking become even more frantic, and he speeds up, almost losing rhythm. "Fuck!" he cries. He goes faster, drops down harder, curls his fingers further into the base of Mac's throat. There's a faint feeling of tightness in Mac's chest, and he knows it's because of Dennis. He doesn't care. If this is what Dennis want to give him, or rather, what Dennis wants to take away, he'll let him. He'll let him do it a million times over.

A few more thrusts and Dennis is coming with a loud moan. He keeps riding Mac through it, and it takes everything in Mac to not come with him, to wait to come until Dennis tells him he can, because that was what they agreed to. That was what Dennis had told him to do. 

Dennis keeps going after he's done with his orgasm, and Mac can't help it any longer. "Dennis," he pleads, and he's too dazed, too far gone to be embarrassed when it comes out as a sob. 

"Mac," Dennis says, and it takes all of Mac's willpower to focus on what he's saying, to not let himself drift into the warm, buzzing feeling that's creeping up on him again. "Come."

Mac comes harder than he has maybe ever. His hips stutter and he thinks he's shaking, and either he's closed his eyes without realizing or his vision has blacked out. It's so intense, so consuming, Mac feels like he's being swallowed by it, waves of pleasure wracking his body as Dennis finally slows down. Mac knows he's crying, but he doesn't think he cares anymore. He's too far gone for that.

His mind must have floated away for a few moments, because suddenly, he's untied, sitting between Dennis' legs against the headboard, fingers running softly through his hair. Mac makes a small noise, burrowing deeper into Dennis' chest, and the fingers in his hair pause for the briefest moment before continuing. "You with me buddy?" Dennis asks, and his voice is so soft it hurts. 

"Yeah," Mac answers quietly. "That was intense."

"It was," Dennis agreed. "If I'd known you were that good in bed..." he trails off, but the implication is there and they are both aware of it, Mac's sure. _I would have done this a long time ago._

Maybe they waited too long for this, but Mac knows this doesn't need to be a one time thing. It can be, if that's what Dennis wants- if just this one is all that Dennis wants, Mac will take it, because it's more than enough and he's okay if Dennis is happy. But he wants more, and he thinks that Dennis wants more too, hopes he isn't thinking too hopefully. He doesn't want to push, doesn't want to assume and ask for more if this is all that Dennis is willing to give. So he makes a decision on his own. 

"Next time," he says, half into the pillow, "I'm the one with the power." 

Dennis says nothing, just continues to run his fingers through Mac's feathery hair. But he doesn't disagree. 


End file.
